


A Taste of Cherries and Cream

by Sennkestra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sennkestra/pseuds/Sennkestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi wants to know how human intercourse works. Dave and John decide to give her a rather hands-on learning opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Cherries and Cream

His skin tastes pale. It doesn’t smell like troll skin, with it’s musky grey scent and a taste like old stones. No, it’s softer, warmer. It smells like paper that’s been left all day in the sun, like the warm wax of a candle that’s just been blown out. A strange, human scent. Alien, but also…alluring. And beneath, as she leans into his neck, she can feel that candy-red blood, pulsing beneath the skin. A flick of the tongue, and there’s a taste of cherry syrup, seething through pale veins, radiating warmth through soft, thin, human skin.

  
The feel of her cold wet tongue just behind his ear sends a shiver down his body, hot puffs of breath on the nape of his neck bringing a flush to his cheeks. For someone with no knowledge of “how humans can even do it without a pail,” she is disturbingly quick to find the spots that set him off. As the hot breaths travel up and around his ear, a curious tongue twirling around the tiny silver studs, he feels another shiver run down his body. But then, from the front, John claims his face with his warm hands, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his lower lip, then a little deeper, a little longer.

  
He understands that Dave is a little less traditional in his sense of relationships, and how the trolls even do these things is still confusing to him too. But his lover had asked so carefully if he could show her these things, and admittedly, seeing Dave there with his face flushed, and his chest slowly heaving was enrapturing, even if it made him a little jealous to see that it was because of someone else. Still, he’d be damned if he let someone else make his lover feel better than he could.

  
She can feel his head being turned, and smells the scent of the other human’s breath, like fresh cake batter and cream. As she feels Dave leaning into the kiss, she can smell the cherry blood rising in his skin. She can smell it from the other boy, John, too, but it’s sweeter – more like strawberries than cherries. Nuzzling her forehead against the warm soft skin and golden-smelling hair on the nape of his neck, she lets her hands slide lower, gliding down his back, and up his chest, and across those nubs that humans have on their chests – nipples, Dave called them. He gives a start, and she can feel the skin growing taut. Interesting.

  
As he feels John’s lips leaving his, he opens his eyes again, red meeting blue, a nod of reassurance for a hint of hesitation. And then the pair of red-gloved hands behind him is gathering the hem of his shirt, pulling it up, over his head, to be discarded on the bedroom floor. Terezi moves away for a moment, and he struggles to pull of his ridiculously tight red jeans. John always makes fun of him for wearing them, but he’s caught him admiring the view nonetheless. When he finally has both of his legs freed, he sees that John has worked his own shirt off as well.

  
Slowly, and a bit nervously, John starts to trace his hands upwards, tracing wavy lines and spirals up those pale legs with his thumbs until they meet with the soft green fabric of his trunks. He’s never considered smuppet underpants to be the height of fashion, but knowing Dave, they’re probably supposed to be ironic anyway.

  
In front of her, Terezi can hear the sound of Dave’s breathing quickening as John is kneeling down on the floor in front of him. She twists around and leans in closer, dropping her hands towards Dave’s hips and leaning in, hesitating a bit as she reaches the hem of something soft. It smells like cotton and new grass and fuzz. Sensing her hesitation, he puts a hand over hers, gently guiding it down to grasp the base of his shaft. It’s…different than the bone bulge that trolls have. Softer, but growing firmer. As she explores the softness of the shaft, and the rolls of skin at the tip, her other hand can feel the sac hanging down slightly underneath. It’s strangely fascinating, this strange human anatomy.

  
As the firm grey hands continue to explore his sensitive regions, it’s all he can do to stifle a yelp. He can feel himself growing harder under her curious touches, and John’s gentle ones, which grow slowly more ambitious as he works his way up Dave’s legs, tugging down the ridiculous smuppet shorts and exposing him to the cool evening air.

  
John’s hands begin to slowly push his partner’s legs apart, resting his hands gently on his inner thighs, staring intensely as his lover is touched by someone else’s hands. When he catches Dave looking back at him, he blushes and looks aside; but he quickly regains his confidence as he gently pushes Dave back into Terezi’s lap, lifting his long white legs up and apart. Fumbling it out of his back pocket, he uses his teeth to carefully tear open the small foil packet before removing the contents and slowly rolling it down into his partner’s shaft, licking the tip experimentally before slowly wrapping his lips around the head.

  
At the feeling of his cock being engulfed by his lovers warm wet mouth, Dave cries out and arches backwards into Terezi’s grip, thrusting his hips forward. He tries to reach forward, to pull John closer, but Terezi’s cool hands are there, holding him back, pinning his arms even as John’s tongue begins to lick around his shaft with tantalizing slowness as he stares up into Dave’s eyes, which were growing clouded with pleasure. As one scaly arm holds his wrists together behind his back in a vice-like grip, the other roams across his body, from his tender lips and across his chin, along his collarbone, tracing strange patterns in the skin. At first, she just brushes against his left nipple, then the right, then a pinch and a twist, and jolt of sweet pain passes through his body.

  
Upon seeing the rapture on his lovers face, John begins to move a little faster, to take him a little deeper. Grasping the base with one hand, he used to other to softly fondle his lovers sac, brushing against that tender patch of skin just behind it.  
Reaching up from behind, Terezi takes her hand from its position along his chest to cover Dave’s eyes, taking away his sight. Feel it, she tells him. Don’t use your eyes.

  
He can feel himself coming closer, but suddenly warm wet sensation is gone, as John is drawing back, tugging at the zipper of his pants and pulling them down as he rips open another rubber and slides it down over his already aroused member. Carefully taking his arms from Terezi, he turns Dave over, even as his love whimpers from the withdrawal of stimulation, gently lifting his hips. Hold your legs together for me, he whispers, gently sliding his cock into warm gap between Dave’s soft thighs, with their shafts slowly rubbing together as he moves forward and then back again, the gap already slick with saliva.  
Hearing the rustle of sheets and clothing as the humans changed position, Terezi finds herself facing the warm panting breaths of the ever-ironic coolkid, sarcasm and irony lost to the pure heat of pleasure. Taking his wrists into her strong cool again, she pulls him forward, holding him up by his forearms. For someone so seemingly thin, she is strong, wiry muscles in her arms standing out as she pulls him close, sniffing the cherry red scent of the blood rising in his cheeks before leaning in to taste those lips, the cherry red lips that had seemed to so entrance John just moments before.

  
His body is wracked with pleasure as John moves against him, the friction of their bodies and the tightness of John’s hands against him, pulling him close and driving him close to the edge. Finally, he reaches the point of no return, falling into Terezi’s chest just as John let out a similar soft cry behind him. John collapses onto the bed next to him, arms still wrapped around his waist as they both lay there panting with exhilaration and exaustion. After slipping off the condoms and throwing the knotted latex into the trash can in the corner, he pulls Dave back into his embrace, spooning on the wrinkled sheets. For a time they lay there together, silent, with John’s eyelids already growing heavy as he pressed his face into Dave’s back. As the faint sound of snoring arises, Terezi slips out of Dave’s arms and carefully slides out of the bed, pulling the blanket over the sleepy couple before picking up her cane and quietly tiptoeing out of the room. Just wait till Karkat hears all about how these weird humans didn’t even use buckets.

**Author's Note:**

> So believe it or not, this was actually written as a class assignment for a sexuality class that required us to try writing erotica (My uni has the best classes). I've never really written fic before this, but I promised a couple people I'd post it, so...here it is. Apologies for the terribly cliche paperbook-romance-novel style euphemisms and generally inability to include actual dialogue.
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time ever really writing my own fic, and I have no idea what I'm doing so...let me know what you think? Criticism is encouraged, it's the only way to know how to improve :).


End file.
